


Faith

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity tells Laurel why she trusts and cares about Oliver so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Sometimes felicity felt like the only women who mattered in Oliver’s life and other times she felt like the only women who didn’t. The only women he didn’t seek to protect at every turn and it’s not that she didn’t understand why he was letting her get so involved. He trusted her and she loves that, but sometimes she wishes he’d pick her up by the waist and demand she take better care of herself.

Ever since Laurels known about ‘Team Arrow’ it’s almost like she didn’t matter anymore. laurel could use her contacts at work to get any and all information they needed and let’s not forget she was trained in marshal arts and to top it all off, Oliver treated her like a member of the team and that’s what hurt the most.

Ever since the events of last weekend, Felicity had been working none stop to try and stop herself from being jealous, especially when the city was being destroyed all around her.

"You okay Felicity?" She’d been alone down here for a few hours now, they had moved to the secondary base because Isabel had claimed the first one for herself. Felicity turned to see the brunette lawyer standing in the doorway, looking stressed.

"How’s your dad?" She asked, not really wanting to answer the question relating to her own feelings. A skill she learnt to master while in Oliver’s presence.

"A few bruises, but he’s doing okay. He was lucky" she almost flinched at the word lucky, he doesn’t sounds lucky to her, but she’d take laurels word for it.

This was the reason she’s alone down here, laurel had gone to check on her father, while Oliver went to find Thea and Diggle found Walter. There was little she could do but call ambulances and make sure they arrive in record time.

She had received word from Diggle 10 minutes ago that Walter was okay, a little beaten but he’ll make a full recovery. Laurel wandered inside and fell onto the sofa looking as worse for wear as you’d expect on a day like today.

"Have you heard from Mr. Diggle or Oliver?" She always found it awkward when someone called digs ‘Mr.Diggle’ he may have been in the army but to her, he’ll always be ‘Digs’ to her, the man who brought her 3 tubs of rocky road when she got her heart broken, the man who’s always making her feel part of the team when Oliver’s too busy dealing with his stuff to notice her insecurities.

"Digs phoned about 10 minutes ago. Walters fine, same as your dad. I think this is a distraction from the real plan, which evidentially worked. But we’ll stop him, we have to stop him"

She had to wonder whether she was trying to convince Laurel or herself.

“You really have that much faith in Oliver?”

Felicity finally turned to fully face the lawyer.

“Don’t you? The man sacrifices his chance of a normal life every time he puts on that Hood. He doesn’t think about himself and when he does think about himself it's about how much pain and suffering he’s caused, which I believe is what makes him such a good hero. Not the fact he might cause minimal amount of pain on those who deserve it, but the fact he believes he’s a burden on the world. He didn’t try and kill himself because he wanted to die, he did it because Oliver Queen would rather die than let many more harm come to those he loves. So forgive me if my faith in the man is unwavering all because you have doubts about your ex-boyfriends abilities”

She turned back to her computer, knowing she’d left laurel speechless.

"I never doubted Oliver’s abilities Felicity. I merely think Slade is making it a battle he can’t win"

Felicity knew she should just shut up, leave it the hell alone.

"Moira threatened me once! Because I knew one of her secrets. when I told Oliver this secret, despite her threats, to find out that his mother had betrayed his trust yet again he ended their private relationship. But when Slade kidnapped Thea, they made up. Not to the point where they could be close, but they were on talking terms. Slades plan to put a rift between them didn’t work, so he did the next best thing. He killed her. That way Oliver had no way to reconcile with the grief, he’d be broken. Slade Wilson is so busy trying to weaken Oliver before killing him he’s not even realising his own reluctance to kill him and that gives Oliver the chance to turn that pain into something productive"

"You think Slade is that insecure?" Felicity scoffed at the question.  
“Slade Wilson is a coward and a monster and Oliver will stop him, of that I have no doubt”

There was the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway and both women froze. There stood Oliver and from the look on his face he’d heard a lot more of the conversation than either women would like.  
“Oliver hi, how’s Thea?” Oliver smiled at Felicity’s concern.  
“Unconscious in the hospital. The doctors say she should be okay. We just have to wait until she wakes up, I left Walter and Diggle with her”

Felicity nodded, not sure how to respond. Oliver stepped closer to her desk and surprised her by pulling her to her feet. When his arms engulfed her she gripped the back of his bloody shirt like her life depended on it.

“Thank you. for believing in me. For never letting me forget I have something to fight for” 

Felicity shrugged it off. Oliver shook his head, he wouldn’t let her shake it off as if it was nothing.

“You’re irreplaceable felicity. I don’t say it enough”

“Or at all” laurel mumbled from where she laid on the sofa watching the moment with a small smile.

“We’re going to stop Slade. Once and for all”

With that they jumped into work mode. It wasn’t until Oliver went to set out to leave did felicity finally feel like their plans might actually work without complication for once. But this is starling city and Oliver is the arrow, so who knows what could happen!!


End file.
